A proposal has so far been made on a zoom lens having a small size and a short back focus (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Moreover, a proposal has so far been made on a zoom lens suitable for a photographic camera, an electronic still camera, a video camera, and the like (for example, see Patent Document 2).